Wireless data traffic has increased at a significant rate since the advent of smart phones, yet average revenue per user has decreased. Network operators typically increase cellular network efficiency in order to satisfy data use growth and profitability targets. They also make use of less expensive wireless data transport mechanisms (e.g., broadcast, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi)) to serve more traffic with less cellular network capacity and less cost impact, which is typically referred to as data offload. Jitter can be a detriment to provisioning services in various types of systems, however. As such, approaches that reduce the use of bad Wi-Fi for jitter-sensitive services, in a battery-efficient way are desirable.